Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield is a character from the Resident Evil fandom. Character Chris is an American soldier within the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), of which he has served since its foundation in 2003. He’s built up a career in destroying bioweapons and fighting the producers and sellers of those bioweapons, starting with the Mansion Incident of 1998. Chris is fiercely protective of his friends and family. He tends to establish bonds with the people he’s worked with. Ships Het :Birkinfield — the ship between Chris and Sherry Birkin :Chribecca — the ship between Chris and Rebecca Chambers :Chrisica — the ship between Chris and Jessica Sherawat :Creva — the ship between Chris and Sheva Alomar :Harperfield — the ship between Chris and Helena Harper :Valenfield — the ship between Chris and Jill Valentine :Wongfield — the ship between Chris and Ada Wong Slash :Chreon — the ship between Chris and Leon Kennedy :Chrisker — the ship between Chris and Albert Wesker :Fieldton — the ship between Chris and Barry Burton :Nivanfield — the ship between Chris and Piers Nivans :Redacauley — the ship between Chris and Finn Macauley :Redstone — the ship between Chris and Josh Stone :Winterfield — the ship between Chris and Ethan Winters Poly :Macnivanfield — the ship between Chris, Piers Nivans and Finn Macauley :Nivalenfield — the ship between Chris, Jill Valentine and Piers Nivans :Valenfieldton — the ship between Chris, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton :Weskentinefield — the ship between Chris, Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker Family :Chaire — the ship between Chris and Claire Redfield Cargo :Boulderfield — the ship between Chris and a boulder Fanon Piers Nivans Teammates and partners, Chris and Piers worked together for three and a half years, 2010 to July 2013, where they’d combat Bioterrorism across the globe, up until Piers’ death in 2013. During their final missions together, Piers was less emotionally invested compared to Chris, seeing as he was able to accept the fact that his team had died back in Edonia. However, when it comes to Chris, Piers will do everything in his power in order to protect him. This is seen all throughout Resident Evil 6 whenever he pushed Chris out of the way in the expense of his own life, and in the end, ultimately dying to protect Chris. Prior to Piers’ death, Chris had wanted him to be his successor; following his death, Chris stayed with the B.S.A.A, per Piers’ wishes. Albert Wesker In 1996, Wesker and Chris met at the newly founded Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.), a division of the Raccoon Police Department, where Wesker was the Captain of Alpha Team and Chris his subordinate. Wesker worked as a double agent for Umbrella, giving them information on any police investigations. Following Wesker’s betrayal in July of 1998, Chris became more hardened and serious in his investigations of Umbrella. Having believed Wesker died in the 1998 Mansion Incident, only for months later learning this to be false, Chris combats Bioterrorism and hunts for any leads on his former captain. After years of crossing paths and battling, Chris and Wesker’s 11 year hatred for each other comes to a head in March of 2009. Leon Kennedy Chris and Leon have little interaction with each other over the years, given their respective jobs that pull them in different directions. With Claire Redfield, Chris’ sister, as a mutual contact, it was only a matter of time before Chris and Leon did met for the first time. The U.S. government and B.S.A.A are highly restricted, but when they do finally met, both are able to understand each other’s convictions, particularly those related to the eradication of bio-organic weapons. Ingrid Hunnigan wrote down the details of their meeting into a report she sent to Adam Benford, the U.S. President at the time.Chris and Leon’s confidential first meeting - “Terra Save member, Claire Redfield, introduced the two and they shook hands firmly, smiling. It looked almost like they were two friends who hadn’t seen each other in 10 years. They didn’t say much and it was a short conversation, but I believe they came to understanding of each other’s hardships in their battles against bioterrorism. I believe this meeting was an important step in breaking down the barrier between the U.S. government and the B.S.A.A.” Jill Valentine Fandom FAN FICTION : :Chris Redfield tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on List References Navigation